The Potato Incident
by writingwhimseys
Summary: Fai's gotten himself in trouble again. And what's with the potato? It's up to Kurogane to reluctantly save the day! Oneshot, rated K-plus just in case. No parings.


Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Resevoir Chronicles. Oh, well. tear

All stories are my property. Please don't steal, thanks.

A/N: My first fanfic is up! Having read the full series of TRC, I figured I would write this story first. Fai was the perfect lead for this story, he can be so silly at times :)

Kurogane was reading. For those who saw this somewhat confusing scene, rest assured, he had not had his mind switched with Fai again. That last episode had kept Fai from using his magic within 10 feet of Kurogane for weeks. No, for once, Kurogane was actually reading a book- not a picture book- for his leisure. Why people could not believe this, Kurogane could not understand. Of course he read books! It's just that most of the time, he was too busy fighting, practicing, or arguing with Fai and Mokona to care.

Either way, for once, he was trying to read a book- a sword technique book, actually- and Mokona decided that Kurogane's head was the perfect place to practice his own technique on bouncing. As he hopped up and down, Kurogane tried to concentrate on the words on the page.

_When holding a heavier sword, your grip should be aligned- _"Kuro-sawa!" Mokona's earsplitting squeals were giving him a headache. Not to mention the incessant bouncing was just making his head shake. If Mokona kept this up, Kurogane was going to throw him out the window. If Mokona was lucky.

"Get off my head, you furry rice ball," Kurogane growled. His patience was slowly being used up. Mokona bounced off his head, and onto the floor beside him.

Kurogane glared at Mokona, who continued jumping around, before turning back to his book. He had only gotten about three sentences, though, before the fuzzball beside him screamed so loud that Kurogane jumped into a battle stance, reaching instinctively for his sword. Expecting a swarm of assassin ninjas or something likewise, he was extremely annoyed- and disappointed- to see the room was empty except Mokona and himself.

The vein in Kurogane's forehead pulsed as he grabbed Mokona, intending to throw him out the window, as promised. Mokona continued to squeal, however, looking considerably frightened.

"What happened to Fai?" Mokona screeched, staring out the door. Kurogane turned his gaze to the door. He immediately scowled in frustration, though his mind was completely confused at the sight before him. Although Fai was completely crazy half the time, what he saw really made Kurogane doubt Fai's sanity.

Fai was leaning on the doorframe, dressed in black. Considering his closet covered the entire spectrum of the rainbow, this seemed a bit strange. The lack of color and shiny stuff aside, however, it was his expression that baffled his two friends. He looked completely depressed. His face was set into a glum frown, and his eyes were not sparkling. Never in Kurogane's life had he seen Fai without those sparkly, annoying blue eyes. At the moment, however, Fai's eyes looked dull and cloudy.

His ninja senses tingling, Kurogane stared at Fai, who twiddled his fingers absent-mindedly.

"Did you do something stupid again?" Kurogane asked suspiciously, scowling. Asking that didn't really help, knowing Fai's track record of bad decisions.

Fai turned to them with a vacant expression. In an expressionless, very un-Fai like voice, he replied, "Oh, I was just testing out some new spells, and one of them kind of hit me, and it made me think- why am I always so hyper over everything?" Pausing for effect, he added, "So now I'm trying to be calmer and think about the true meaning of life." He finished his sentence with a dramatic stare into the distance, which happened to be Kurogane. _What kind of magic was he doing? _Kurogane thought sarcastically.

As Fai contemplated more about life, Kurogane heard soft footsteps coming down the hall. Sakura peeked her head around the doorframe, still in her pajamas from that morning. Evidently, she had slept in.

Rubbing her eyes, she said, "Good morning, Kurogane-san." She yawned, before noticing Fai in his philosophical state. Her eyes widened, and she looked from Fai to Kurogane in amazement.

"What happened to Fai-san?" She asked softly. Kurogane looked at Fai carefully, before answering.

"I have no idea." He grumbled.

Sakura raised her eyebrows in apprehension.

"Was he using magic?" She asked.

All this time, Mokona had been stunned into silence; something that did not happen often. But now he wriggled out of Kurogane's grasp, and hopped towards Sakura.

"Yes, yes he was!" Mokona replied urgently. "Fai said a spell hit him, and now…" Mokona looked at his friend Fai, at a loss for words. Out of everyone, Mokona was definitely the most concerned.

Fai came out of his reverie for a moment, and gave Sakura a relaxed glance.

"You and Kurogane-san should stop worrying. I'm fine; I'm just rethinking my life." He smiled indifferently, and began to examine his fingernails closely.

Sakura looked towards Kurogane, now very worried.

"The magic must have caused some damage to his brain." She said anxiously. "He didn't call you any nickname. He always does that."

Kurogane furrowed his brow. Sakura was right; Fai was always giving him those ridiculous nicknames. Fai just couldn't act normal for once. The one time Fai says his name right, it's when he gets hit in the head with a spell. _Figures_, thought Kurogane.

Muttering, Kurogane asked Sakura, "What should we do with him?" Sakura looked thoughtful for a minute, before replying slowly.

"I'm not sure," she started. "It depends whether it was a permanent spell or not. Maybe I should go check his room, and see if there was a spell book he used."

Kurogane didn't feel like babysitting Fai right now, especially since he'd gotten his mind all messed up. But reluctantly, he nodded his head. Sakura left the room after a wistful glance at Fai, leaving Fai and Kurogane alone.

It had been about twenty minutes since Fai had stumbled into Kurogane's room. Kurogane sat on his bed, giving Fai his signature death stare. During the whole time, Fai had sat in silence, staring at the various objects and things in the room, and once in a while mumbling incoherent words to himself. Kurogane was not amused. Finally, Sakura peeked her head in again, holding a scrap of paper with scribbles all over it, along with a potato.

Kurogane looked from the potato to Sakura, who shrugged her shoulders.

"I found it in his room. I wonder what he was doing with it." She held it up to her eyes, examining it closely. "And it's definitely a potato."

Seconds later, Syaoran appeared beside her, looking confused.

"Good morning, Kurogane-san," He said. "I saw the Princess searching in Fai's room, and I stopped to help her."

Sakura pouted for a second at "the Princess," but she had no time to scold him right now; Fai was at stake. She'd wait until later to lecture Syaoran.

Holding up the piece of paper, she exclaimed triumphantly.

"We found this on Fai's bed under his pillow. It looks like he was trying to create a new magic spell." She held out the paper to Kurogane, who took it. Jumbled words and letters were written out in lines across the page, marked with quotations and comments. One of the comments read, "Changes hair color- tested on Kuro-kun while sleeping." Kurogane scowled again. As soon as they changed Fai back, he was going to kill Fai.

"Which one do you think he used?" Kurogane asked Sakura.

"Well, only one of them hasn't been tested yet." She pointed to a scribbled spell at the bottom of the page. Kurogane squinted at the writing. He couldn't understand the language it was written in.

"Is there anyone who can read this stuff?"

"I don't think anyone uses this type of magic here. This magic is from Seresu."

_This is just getting worse and worse, _thought Kurogane. Syaoran put out a suggestion.

"What about Yuuko? She would know what to do."

"No." Kurogane immediately replied. "I am not talking to that psychotic witch again. She's always messing around with us for her entertainment. Forget about it." He began reading again, indicating he was not going to budge on that. If they wanted to make stupid deals with her, it was their problem.

Sakura glanced anxiously at Kurogane, then Fai, before asking Mokona.

"We need to talk to Yuuko."

Mokona nodded frantically, and then projected Yuuko's smiling image on the wall. Yuuko smirked at the sight before her.

_"Good morning. How may I be of service?" _Yuuko glanced at each person, before resting her gaze on Fai. She put a hand to her mouth, muffling her small sarcastic laugh.

_"Hmmm… I see."_

"We don't need any help." Kurogane said bluntly, glaring at Sakura, who blushed a shade of red.

_"On the contrary, it looks like you are in need of some assistance." _She kept her eyes on Fai as she spoke, still smiling imperiously. Fai looked back at her suspiciously, arms crossed tightly but not saying a word. Yuuko turned to the rest of the group.

_"What happened to Fai?"_

Sakura replied slowly.

"We think he was using magic. We found this paper in his bedroom- it looks like he was experimenting with new spells." Sakura tilted the paper towards Yuuko's image. Yuuko squinted slightly, reading the contents while Sakura continued.

"The spells use magic from Seresu, and none of us have that kind of ability. You use magic all the time, so you must know how to reverse this, right?" Sakura glanced uncertainly at Yuuko, who appeared deep in thought. After a few moments, Yuuko replied.

_"I am familiar with magic such as this; many have come to me for help with such magical matters. I can reverse the damage done. However, it will require payment." _Yuuko smiled at Kurogane, who stared at her sullenly, his red eyes flashing. _"Are you willing to pay the price, Kurogane?"_

Kurogane frowned deeper.

"Why me?"

Yuuko kept smiling, as though the question was ridiculous.

_"Why not you? After all, one of your group will have to give something in return for Fai's restoration. And I must say, I am rather interested in the book you hold in your hands."_

Kurogane looked down at his technique book. It was an old book, written many years ago by a wise swordsman from the country they were staying in currently. Although Kurogane was not accustomed to the ancient ways of the country, he was nonetheless impressed by the detail of the theologian. And he didn't really want to give it to Yuuko.

However, Fai's magic had proved useful in past situations. And although Kurogane would admit it out loud, the magician was tough and could hold his own in battle. Having him in this state would no doubt weaken his magic and mental ability. That, and Kurogane didn't feel like dragging a depressed idiot from country to country.

Reluctantly, Kurogane held out the book.

"Whatever, take it." He grumbled.

Mokona joyfully sucked the book into its mouth, and moments later, Yuuko held it up.

Waving her fingers delicately, Yuuko whispered a few words. After she finished, the group turned their heads towards Fai. For a moment, Fai stared back uninterested. Then, as if a shadow lifted, Fai's eyes lit up, his frown was gone, and he looked around at the group of people watching carefully before grinning. Mokona bounced over to Fai, squealing with joy at his restored friend.

"FAI-CHAN!"

Fai patted the bunny-like creature on the head, and smiled. "Don't worry, I'm fine now." Pushing his hair out of his eyes, he stood up and brushed himself off.

"Well, that was weird." Fai laughed. "I don't think I've ever had that happen before."

Kurogane immediately smacked Fai upside the head, causing him to fall over again.

"What the heck were you doing? You complete idiot!" Kurogane shouted at him, the vein on his forehead pulsing red. He was beyond mad at Fai; the magician brainwashed himself, and then just brushed it off? Kurogane paused to watch Fai laugh again, which just made Kurogane even more infuriated.

"What about this is so funny?"

Fai just laughed again, and made a funny face at the angry ninja. "Aw, Kuro-puppy was concerned about me, weren't you?"

By this time, Syaoran and Sakura were smiling, watching Kurogane redden with anger while Fai teased him with his silly nicknames. In the midst of this situation, Sakura asked Fai a question.

"What was a potato doing in your room, Fai-san?"

Fai laughed again. Kurogane was getting very annoyed by that laugh.

"Well, Kuro-puu never does his share of the work around here, and last night he wouldn't help me peel the potatoes for dinner. So I decided to create a spell to do it for him!"

Imaginary steam poured out of Kurogane's ears, and his control snapped.

"This whole thing started over a spell to peel potatoes! Really? I am going to get you, FAI!"

Fai just smiled, jumped up and ran out the door, before Kurogane could reach him. Kurogane immediately took off after him, shouting insults in his wake.

Both Syaoran and Sakura sighed, and exchanged an exasperated smile. Some things never change.


End file.
